


Chains 枷锁

by GingerAndGinger



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAndGinger/pseuds/GingerAndGinger
Summary: 海鲜组三十日 第十四日参文。算是PWP。





	Chains 枷锁

壁上静静燃烧的火把忽地抖动了几下火焰，瞥见一个身影匆匆忙忙地闯进来。那人无视了前头几个守卫无意义的阻拦，夺过墙上的提灯径直向走廊尽头的囚室走去;其余几个识相点的则唯唯诺诺地让到一边，谁也不敢招惹盛怒中的大团长。

能让平日喜怒不形于色的大团长如此恼怒的人可没几个。后排一个士兵嘟哝着。

小声点，被大团长听见你还有活路吗。另一个忙用手肘戳他。

厚重的大门被推开时发出低哑的嘶吼。

屋里血腥气浓重，Haytham举起提灯，顺着地上滴落的血迹走上前。被铁链困在床上的男人从黑暗中显露出来，他环抱双臂，仿佛已经等候多时。

也许是为适应突如其来的光亮，Shay眯起了双眼。

Haytham听见他调侃般道:“大团长今天火气很盛嘛。”

“你明知道会被抓住。为什么还要试图逃跑？”Haytham对Shay的挑拨不予理会，向前靠拢半步。床上的Shay微微弓起背脊，又向里缩了几寸，却不小心牵扯到了手臂上和身上的伤口，本就发白的脸更加惨白。

Haytham心里一沉，正常情况下本该回嘴的Shay只在喉咙里哼了两声，伤势比他想象的要更严重。他扫了两眼Shay布满暗红色污渍的左袖和腰侧的两道破口，皱眉道:“在这等着。”

“我还能去哪呢？”他在跨出门前听见了Shay讽刺的语调。

 

再次被丢进黑暗和焦虑中，Shay闭上眼睛试图改善自己的耳鸣。谁知道接下来等待他的会是什么，无穷无尽的拷打？感染的伤口？不可避免的死亡？早知如此他还不如不用左臂挡掉那力道极大的一剑，也好过现在在这里对着毫无定数的未来疼得脸色煞白。

Shay Cormac啊Shay Cormac，他在心里摇头，这次你可操不住你的运气了。

不知在黑暗中与阴沉的滴水声和啮齿动物的悉索碎响相伴了多久后，那扇沉重的门又发出了垂死之人的哀鸣。

提灯被挂上墙，火苗不再剧烈地晃动，Shay这才第一次看清这间牢房的全貌。

它空荡得可怕，仿佛一张随时会将一切吞噬的血盆大口。房间另一头五花八门的刑具堆了一地，上头深色的斑点沉默地控诉着它们的罪状。锈迹斑斑的铁镣铐和地面上深色的不规则污迹带来极大的视觉冲击。几个破桶歪倒在角落，有水从天花板上滴落，砸在木头上发出沉闷的声响。看见身侧布满霉菌的墙，Shay禁不住一阵反感。

Haytham手里拿着的托盘让Shay不解地皱起眉。Haytham很快开了口：“为你的伤口好，”他取出一杯浑浊的液体递给Shay，“喝下去。”

“这是什么？”Shay警惕地盯住Haytham，迟迟没有接过。

“鸦片酊*。如果你不想在缝合伤口的时候疼晕过去，最好喝了它。”Haytham的声音压迫着Shay不得不硬着头皮接下那杯浑浊的液体。他看见Haytham又取出针线:“喝完躺好。”

“干杯，我就不说友谊长存这种话了。”Shay毫不客气地一口闷，却被苦到说不出话来，只得乖乖躺下。他十分怀疑Haytham的目的，却又不敢在这种情况下和对方多费唇舌，怕招来不必要的麻烦。

下一秒Haytham就收紧了他脚踝和手腕上的铁链，让他心里诅咒了个十八遍。

“以免你疼得一拳挥上来。”Haytham对Shay的白眼不予理睬，用袖剑割开布料，小心翼翼地把袖子拽下丢到一边。借着昏黄的灯光，他看见伤口已经几乎不再出血，外露的白色脂肪组织却糟糕得触目惊心。

“你该庆幸那群够蠢的士兵还算有起码的理智，绑了止血带上去，不然可能你现在就是在做尸检了。”Shay企图用轻描淡写的口吻说出这句话。Haytham冷冷地瞥过，目光和Shay的恰好对上：“你以为是谁下的命令？”

Shay噤了声，侧头盯着Haytham用清水擦洗他手臂上的剑伤。药物作用下创口的痛感已不再那么明显，针线穿过皮肉的细微声响还是让他有点头皮发麻。他机械地盯着Haytham的手，依旧在惴惴不安。 

Haytham缝合完伤口，又挑开他的衣服对付腰上两道较轻的伤口和其他刮擦伤。也许是因为药效，又或许是一整天的疲惫使然，他的意识渐渐模糊，几近陷入睡眠。冷水打湿的布触过新鲜的伤口和陪伴他多年的旧伤疤，一路向下，直到……Haytham开始用手勾勒出他的形状。

Shay猛地从昏昏沉沉中惊起：“你他妈在干什么，Haytham Kenway！”

“避免我的病人因用药过度昏迷。”Haytham脸上依旧冷冰冰，口气里却带了几分戏谑，“看上去很有成效。”

“你把我当病人？”Shay的口气仿佛恨不得要吃了Haytham，后者完全无视了他的怒意，继续着手上的活。

被染成浅红色的布软弱无力地从Haytham手里垂下，末端总有意无意地擦过Shay的乳尖，Shay的神志更加清醒，整个人也更加窝火。

这个狗娘养的圣殿绝对他妈的是故意的。

“看起来你又不服从命令了呢。”Haytham明显意有所指，那恶意的语调让Shay更加痛恨。

“而抗命，是要受惩罚的。”Haytham擦去Shay腰上最后一丝血迹，起身把红褐色的布丢进水盆里。他直接挡住了屋子里唯一的光源，在Shay身上投下比例失调的阴影。

“大团长喜欢玩儿男人这事要是传出去了，可不知道会怎么样呢。”Shay脸呈现出某种不正常的扭曲，企图做出最后一次垂死挣扎。Haytham表情猛地一沉，但很快就恢复了平日里那副Shay看来不可一世的模样。

“那最好让你说不出这些话。”Haytham没给Shay反应的时间，水盆里的布就被强行塞进了他的喉咙。一瞬间血腥气和酒精气味冲进鼻腔，过大的刺激让Shay险些昏厥过去。

Haytham满意地看着淡粉红色的水从Shay嘴角滑落，他的眼里冲出鼻腔和喉咙双重刺激下产生的泪水。他欣赏Shay穿透泪水的怒火，更乐于那怒意下难以掩盖的恐惧。

Shay上半身本就破烂不堪的单衣被完全割下丢到一边，他的余光模糊地看见Haytham俯身压在自己身上。随即胸前一阵温暖，Haytham在吮吸他的乳头的想法轰的一声在他脑中炸开。他企图作出挣扎，幅度大到显然激起了身上人的不满。

Haytham向上挪了几分，Shay听见耳边令人厌恶的熟悉腔调：“亲爱的刺客先生，不如请你把状况搞清楚，现在谁是阶下囚。如果你配合，那这一切还能结束得快一点；当然即使你不配合，你也可以用你的余生把那边所有的刑具都尝试几个轮回。Am I understood*？”

感到身下的人停止了无用功，Haytham继续往下摸索。他解开Shay松松垮垮的裤腰带，手伸进去握住Shay的器物，缓缓捋动。Shay猛地一抖，随即克制住，把自己反抗的冲动强压下去。

他不是没和男人做过这些事，只是今时不同往日，他完全处于被动状态下，他想象不出如果真像Haytham所说的那样困在这里一辈子，他要承担什么更糟的后果。但Haytham的手使他勃起的事实还是让他逃避地闭上了眼睛。身上的压制又往上移了几分，他感受到Haytham在他颈边的呼吸：“睁开眼睛，我要你看着自己身上发生的事。”

Haytham再一次从Shay眼中看见了那些怒火和愤恨，包括眼底的绝望。他的嘴角挂起一抹不易觉察的微笑，接着从Shay的颈子一路吻下。在Shay的旧伤疤上他作了片刻停留——那处的皮肤比其他位置更加敏感，Shay又开始微微颤抖。吸吮乳头的同时他也没忘记手上的活，身下人的性器很快挺立起来，他用渗出的前液把手指润湿，探向对方的后穴。

 

第一根手指入侵时肠壁瞬间收紧，Haytham不紧不慢地变换着角度进行扩张，Shay难得很快就放松下来，顺从地接受着异物的入侵。

接下来是第二根，Shay扭过头去盯住自己铐住的手臂的缝合线，不够细的黑线歪歪扭扭，近距离看起来就更加丑陋。他在心里发誓，只要自己有能出去的一天，他一定会亲手割断这个人的喉管，让他亲自感受到袖剑刺入肉体的痛苦和如此境地下的绝望。

第三根手指摸索到了Shay的敏感点，他浑身猛地一颤，Haytham却像没感受到一样继续在他的身体内部进行着活动。指尖的老茧屡次擦过那一块地方，Shay的眼前发白，几乎就要到达临界点。

突如其来的，外来物从Shay身体里退出，后穴的空虚感让他不由自主地绷紧小腹。他有点神志不清地望向Haytham的方向，差一点就要开口祈求更多。皮带扣碰撞发出的叮当金属声终于把他从情欲边缘稍稍拉了回来，半是因为焦灼半是因为情欲，他的胸口仍在剧烈地起伏。

也许是药物作用，Shay的体温比正常要高，汗水和体液混在一起粘糊糊的。Haytham左手捉住Shay的脚踝把他的大腿分开，半跪在床尾，右手试探性地让自己的性器浅浅进入。

Shay再一次绷紧全身，很快又颤抖着强行让自己放松下来。Haytham对此感受得一清二楚。身下人的屈服让他有一种罪恶的满足感，他意识到现在自己几乎病态地渴求着这个桀骜的青年，这本不是件好事，但他竟乐在其中。

换了个更方便的姿势，Haytham再次把性器抵在入口处。经过几回试探，这次他毫不留情地挺身将整根没入。精神和肉体同时经历了过多的压迫，Shay突然绷紧全身的肌肉，两眼翻白。好在Haytham迅速反应过来抽走他嘴里的东西，另一只手随即猛地给了一巴掌。过大的力道把Shay的脸扇到一遍，他开始干咳，嘴里糟糕的血腥味并没有因此淡下去多少，舌头干得生疼。

“操你妈的圣殿狗！”Shay从沙哑的嗓子里扯出这句话。

“你不如再想想现在是谁操谁。”Haytham回望着恶狠狠的Shay。他的语调和之前并无明显变化，但Shay发誓他听出了那令他作呕的，Haytham式的自鸣得意。

Haytham难得解开了领口，红色的带子被扯下，松松垮垮地挂到一边。他托起另一人的腰臀，在甬道内部试探性地进退。

擦过那一点时Shay骤然收紧的肠壁让Haytham的欲望瞬间攀升。身下的人此刻咬着下唇，努力抑制着不让自己发出求饶般破碎的呻吟。铁链在床架上缠出咯咯响声，Shay脱力的手甚至无法握紧拳头。他什么也做不了，只能任由自己在情欲里愈陷愈深。

“你、他、妈……快一点……”几经折磨，Shay费劲全力从牙缝里咬出这句不连贯的话，现在他觉得前所未有的糟糕，浑身无力却性欲高涨，Haytham还在恶意地迟迟不让他释放，再这样下去过不了几分钟他大概就要疯掉。

Haytham再次压上前去，轻轻地在Shay耳朵边吐出两个字:

“求我。”

扭头啃咬上身下人的脖颈，Haytham的犬齿抵住动脉，他清晰地感受到Shay加速的脉搏，压在喉咙里声带的振动，急促的呼吸带来的气流通过气管的声音。

“……求，求求你。”Shay讲话惯有的什么东西消失了。

“如你所愿。”

 

他快速地抚慰着Shay的前端，Shay也不再掩饰自己的呻吟，松手让情欲完全包裹住自己。他无意识地喃喃出一些不明意义的音节和单字，几乎是哽咽着在Haytham手里释放了自己。

几个冲撞过后，Haytham抽出自己的性器，也喷洒在Shay的小腹上。他换了个姿势侧坐在床沿，眯眼看着两人的体液混合在一起从Shay侧腹流下。

长时间的静默，没有人说话，两个人都等待着呼吸和心跳渐渐平稳。屋子里的呼吸声一起一伏，仿佛有回音。

Shay发出几声走调的笑声，接着转为哈哈大笑。他模模糊糊地听见Haytham用古怪的语调问着问题，没高兴听清就回答道：

“没什么，只是我的衣服早就被扒光了，而到现在你连帽子都没摘下来。”

**Author's Note:**

> *鸦片的酒精浸泡液  
> 书上看见的1803年会用鸦片酊，查了下资料看上去当时已经开始这样用药就自作主张地拿来用了。我个人能力下凡是能查到的资料年代和用药方式都很模糊，只能大致推断是口服用药，而且完全不知道用量和效果……(于是开始胡编乱造)  
> 主要参照维基百科，如有错误请指出。
> 
>    
> *到这里脑子里就是这句话，想不出来恰当的翻译……但是就这样就很苏啊！(强行)
> 
>  
> 
> 写完有种在高速公路骑自行车逆行追赶夕阳的刺激感（你可别是个傻子吧）


End file.
